Born For The Ice
by Alexa C H Robins
Summary: A year after the GPF in Barcelona... The morning after the banquet in Nagoya. The tabloids put an interesting headline that pleases some but not their younger friends... Victor joins in mid-season after the GPF in Barcelona. What action is about to follow? Read on to find out...
1. Family! on Podium

**Born for the Ice**

 **Family! on Podium**

[A year after the GPF in Barcelona... Next GPF in Nagoya, Japan...The morning after the banquet]

"NIKIFOROV!" The mentioned person and his fiance scrambled out of their sleep. "OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT" - The voice was definitely Plisetsky's. Why on Earth was he banging their door at seven thirty in the morning just after the banquet night? Yuuri managed to crawl out Victor's embrace. Hurriedly putting his clothes on, he threw Victor's clothing towards the bed and asked him to put those on. He made his way to the door, the grinding feeling in his head and stomach reminding him of the hangover from last night's alcohol.

Yuuri opened the door. And Yuri stormed in, seething. He looked like a serial killer on move. He was holding a newspaper and his face was red either due to anger or due to embarrassment. Yuri looked around the room and found Victor. The older man had already dozed off again after managing to put on his shirt and trousers. Yuri shook him and Victor jumped. Before Victor could open his mouth, Yuri shoved the paper into his hands. Victor's eyes widened and Yuuri walked over to see what was in it and lo-!

The picture showed the podium from the day before the previous day. The closing ceremony of the grand prix final. The picture showed - Victor standing on top, in the first place, having set new world records, one of his arms stretched in the air with his shining gold medal matching with the golden ring on his fingers and his other arm around Yuuri who was holding both his and Victor's bouquet with one hand and caressing his second silver with another hand, showing his part of the so-called engagement rings. On the other side, Yuri was standing with his bronze medal. Despite coming third, a little smile was playing on his face (the media saw him smile for the first time and went bonkers!). And below the picture, the headline of the day - 'THE NIKIFOROV FAMILY ON THE PODIUM: MEN'S SINGLES FIGURE SKATING CHAMPIONS'!

The paper slipped out of Yuuri's hand, as his face tomato-ed out. A blushing Yuuri fell back on the bed. Victor smirked and turned to the blonde boy, "So sonny, the media knows about your adoption, right?"

"Adoption? Whose? Don't even get a fucking wrong idea, geezer. I'm NOT going to put up with you, old man and your fat pig any longer than necessary." Yuri snarled.

"I have talked to Mr. Nikolai. And he is a very kind man. He is willing to leave you in our care. After all we could help him with the management of an angsty teenage kitty..."

"Mind your own business, old fart. Why did you bother dedushka with your annoying shit of ideas without telling me?"

"He looked happy about it. You should see things in positive light, Yurio." Victor nodded, pointing his index finger at Yuri.

"That's not MY NAME. Fuck off..." Yuri turned away, scowling. After a moment, the Japanese guy's voice came into the conversation after a long time. He asked Victor, "Two months, right?"

"Oh yeah! Only two months!" Victor's voice trembled with excitement.

"It is gonna be Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Isn't it, Vityaler?"

The coach smiled. Stooping down, he claimed the other's lips. His student didn't hesitate to reciprocate.

Yuri shielded his eyes. He didn't want to see those people make out whom he might have to call parents in future if his grandpa wished so. He left the room with a "gross..." leaving the adults wrapped up in each other and went to search for little Nikiforov.

A/n - Thanks for reading it. As you know, I do not own anything. Any sort of reviews are welcome. Next chappy will be up soon.


	2. Games! on Phone

**Born for the Ice**

 **Games! on Phone**

A/n - A short fluff before the real angst and action part begins.

 **THE STORIES FROM HERE ON WILL BE FLASHBACKS OF THE EVENTS THAT LED TO WHAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 1.**

[Back home after the Barcelona GPF]

"Can you please get me my phone,Victor? I'm going to meet Yuuko. She needed something." Yuuri called as he rubbed the sweat of his face and walked out of the locker room. His intense training for the Worlds were going really well. Victor had somehow managed to convince ISU to let him in mid-season. So he would practice in the morning for himself. Yuuri would take his time waking up and running through the daily drills. Then Victor would coach Yuuri. That had become a daily timetable and now they were more than used to it.

Today's training was over for the day. They would be ready to go home for dinner after the cool-down. Victor shoved his hand inside the other's skate bag. He pulled out what was supposed-to-be-called 'phone'. Even though Yuuri seemed pretty backdated to the world, it was completely different inside. Japan's boy and Phichit's friend. The consequences. Some days back, Yuuri had gotten a new phone and oh-God - if it was a phone! Black glossy surface, three gigantic screens in one phone , typepad, attached camera with lens as powerful as DSLRs, huge memory capacity (Victor couldn't remember the exact numbers), entirely waterproof, different modes - so many coolest of features. Victor always knew himself to be the drama queen but Yuuri's phone promptly stepped on him. Anyways forgetting about the phone, he turned to take it to him, when by mistake he pressed the unlock button. The phone opened with either Yuuri's or his face. Yup! It had facelock. It wouldn't hurt to pay Yuuri's phone a surprise visit. So Victor smiled cheerfully at it after pressing the required key.

He waited. The phone unlocked...

And Victor nearly died seeing the wallpaper!

He had expected some skating picture. Some picture of himself. Or some custom wallpaper. Definitely. Not. This.

The screen showed the 'historical' banquet of Sochi where he had danced and associated with Yuuri for the first time. He realized reason why Yuuri never let him touch his phone. The wallpaper - both of them dancing happily without a care in the world.

Suddenly his eyes caught a thumbnail. It read - DS Skate. The thing seemed familiar. After a lot of brainstorming, he understood it to be a game. An online skating game. So Yuuri used to play a skating game that had characters with names and appearances of actual figure skating professionals? Victor pressed the thumbnail. The game home screen appeared. Aimlessly scrolling down the menu, while attempting to read the Japanese kanji, he randomly selected one option - the choose character option, he understood after a while. And he was NOT surprised. The 'Victor Nikiforov' character was selected! But why did Yuuri need to play video games that also with his character when the real ice was in front of him? Had it been someone normal, he wouldn't have questioned someone playing a simple game. Well, as for the 'normal' fact, Victor Nikiforov sure wasn't. He was always worried about the things he cared for which only consisted of three thing - the gold of the ice, the Maccachin as his family and the Yuuri beside him. He stood up and walked out of the locker room, taking the phone with him.

He found Yuuri talking to Yuuko outside the Castle. As she moved away from him, apparently having finished their conversation,Victor called Yuuri. The raven-head came to him. Victor grinned cheekily and turned his black rival to Yuuri, "What are you doing with my phone? Is something wrong?" Yuuri asked. Just a second and then he turned red. The wallpaper...whoops! Victor had seen it and the smile on his face was clearly confirming that he approved of it. But why was the smile tainted with concern? (Yes boss! Yuuri could read his coach just that well).

"You have a fantastic super awesome hyper cute wallpaper!" Victor exclaimed, dramatically, with a heart-shaped smile, his eyes shining like stars. "Um-uh, you see-" Yuuri said, embarrassed. "No need to be so shy, my dearest pig. There's more coming!" And Yuuri almost fainted. _MY? DEAREST? PIG?_

Victor elbowed Yuuri lightly, earning a surprised glance. "As your coach", he started, "I need to know what this is", pointing to the game icon. Yuuri looked. Blinked. Looked again. Blinked. And paled!

"Y-you kn-ow i-i-it?" he faltered.

"Online skating game, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"You play it?

"Used to"

"Used to?"

"Hm", he nodded, "Back in Detroit."

"Detroit?"

"This game was popular among Celestino's students."

"Then it should have been in your old phone, right?"

"Yes. I loaded it into this one as a tribute or something cheesy like that."

"Cheesy?"

"Don't question me like that"

"Ah-! _Prosti_. I mean sorry. But what about the game?"

"Okay. I tell you the truth. You know I have anxiety, right?"

"Hm" Victor nodded wisely.

"Anxiety doesn't only lead me to panic. It also causes me to think of what others think about me. In the GPF of Sochi, I didn't get a spot on the podium. It made me feel like I let my country, my family, friends, Celestino and - down..."

"What did you say? I didn't catch it. Celestino and -?"

"No-nothing"

"What is that nothing?" Victor suddenly gave his thousand watt smile and said, "Tell me, Yu-u-u-ri. I will help you."

" _Nani_?"

" _Da_?"

"Let's talk in English. No need to exaggerate. I said 'you'... Celestino and you."

"Me?"

"I've always been your fan. You know that right?"

"Yes. Mama told me. It was a bit embarrassing." Victor nodded with a playful wink. And Yuuri's legs threatened to turn into jelly. Why did Victor always call his mother mama? It gave Yuuri goosebumps. So he jumped back onto the main story without delay.

"You were the person I used to look up to. When I went back to Detroit after the final, I freaked out thinking that you had been there at the competition yet I had performed so badly. I lost all hope. I knew I could have had done the entire thing a thousand times better. I hadn't. It made me feel so bad that I focused on college and forbade myself from going near the ice. I felt that cowards like me didn't deserve the ice. But I couldn't stay away from it. That is when I obsessed myself with the game. It couldn't fill the void but served as a distraction. I was so lonely. The game was kind of a companion. With the help of the game, I got the courage to return to the ice for one last time. The game said had a new costume for you. This year's exhibition skate one. That is when I saw your new routine. I started practicing the Stammi Vicino routine in a lesser ice-rink in the outskirts of the city. I used to sneak out at night, wearing masks. I used to practice till dawn and then have a nap before the college started. And when I finally showed the program to Yuu-chan, you popped up. That is why I'm extremely thankful to the game. Now give my phone back."

"Uh-yeah-da-wait-" Victor's mouth was agape. He returned the phone. "How was it that you didn't tell me this valuable bit of your history?" He asked in an overly dramatic gesture.

"I-it wa-wasn't that i-im-portant..."

"No, it was."

"Let's forget it."

"Wait, Yuuri. Do you trust me?" Victor's face suddenly grew serious. A deep maturity entered his voice.

"Obviously"

"Then I want you tell me about your entire career. If you tell me I will be able to help you next time, when your anxiety bothers you. Will you tell me? Will you trust me your worries? Please, Yuuri?"

"I-I will try" The boy replied, having nothing better to say.

"That's good." And Victor's 'for-Yuuri' smile appeared, the rare one that Yuuri was sure Victor saved it for him. "Now I will punish you for hiding from me. You have to play that game with me after dinner."

Yuuri deadpanned. Seriously! What was his coach's age? He sighed. "Okay, Victor. Now let's head back. Europeans and the Four Continents are just around the corner. We need to prepare. You need to practice as well after teaching me."

"Let's go, Yuuri. Let's play the game." Victor said, throwing his hands up in the air. Yuuri shrugged and Maccachin let out a small 'woof'. She jogged away towards Yu-topia with Victor and Yuuri following.

A/n - Spashiba. Next chapter will be a little angsty. But there will be an overall happy ending as you already know. R & R.


	3. Thoughts! of Ice

**Born for the Ice**

 **Thoughts! of Ice**

"We won't make it to the airport in time!" Yuuri said, pulling Victor out of his embrace with Maccachin. Victor sighed and waved to the poodle. They were leaving for the European Championships in Ostrava. Just after Victor would finish with that, they would starting training for the next month's Four Continents and the upcoming Worlds. But that was no reason why Victor was dragging Yuuri to his competition (Or the opposite?!)

Yuuri couldn't participate in it. So why was he being taken over? Well, the answer was - because of his own stupidity. Walking down to the Hasetsu station, he remembered the embarrassing reason -

 _After the grand prix series, Victor had gone back to Russia for two week or so to mend certain disobedience matters and to decide his choreography with Yakov. Yuuri had been asked to polish his skills and practice the previous choreography until Victor returned. Then the rest of the incident went this way - even though, he missed Victor, he didn't feel anything unsure till the last date. He rang up Victor to let him know that he would be there in Tokyo to escort him. When he reached Narita, the airport timetable showed that the flight from Pulkovo was late and he would have to wait for one more hour. He sat down in a nearby bench and fell asleep._

 _Yuuri was awakened by some tourists making a chaos at the entrance. He scrambled up and looked at his watch. One hour was already over. Where was Victor? After waiting for five more minutes, he started thinking of reasons for this unnatural delay. Accidents on the way? Better not to think about that. Other possibilities? He felt a tiny voice whispering in his head - /what if he didn't come back? What if he stayed back in Russia not wanting to come back here anymore?/_

 _And Yuuri was terrified! Would Victor really return? From the time Victor had come to Hasetsu, they hadn't left each other for long periods. He knew Victor went back to Russia to get his choreography and things done and that he would definitely return. But the voice kept whispering poisonous things to him, like it did before major competitions. The voice was his own anxiety, doubt and lack of self-confidence. The voice hadn't been there ever since the Cup Of China. Victor had done the right thing by saying that he would retire as his coach if he failed. So Yuuri had pushed out the voice. The voice and Victor couldn't exist together. Now that Victor wasn't around, the voice was back, avenging itself. And now he could do nothing but listen to it. What if Victor thought that he wasn't capable of winning gold? He knew just how badly Victor had expected gold from Yuuri but he had given his best and had won silver. There was no going back. Couldn't Victor wait? He would make his coach proud at the next competition. But why would Victor wait? He was a legend with his own career and life. He couldn't just sit around in some random pigsty and waste his precious time training someone who wasn't even worth his attention._

 _As these thoughts crossed Yuuri's mind, his eyes started stinging. No, he had lost Victor. He couldn't make use of his best opportunity. He couldn't win gold. Victor didn't think him worthy of his time. Who would? Everyone wanted Victor to stop fooling around in Japan and get back to the ice again. Yuuri rubbed his eyes violently. Victor should stay in Russia. If he wanted to coach someone that badly, he didn't need to come to Japan. Worthier skaters were available in Russia for him to coach. Like...like...yes! Like Yurio. The fifteen year old boy had won a senior debut gold medal in the Grand Prix Finals. He had such an enormous amount of skill. He was eight years younger than him yet he was the one to teach him to land a salchow. His jumps were so graceful, so very much flawless and he could master hard step sequences so easily. Even with his nasty temper, he was the most elegant figure skater in the world after Victor. Yuuri himself was eight years older but he was half of what Yurio was. Then what good was he?_

 _Yuuri was shaking by that time. He didn't know just how long he sat there thinking like that. The ever-scary thoughts of Victor leaving him were spiraling in his hand. The world around him seemed to be shaking and crumbling down. He felt like he was all alone again, like it was back in Sochi again with no one by his side, not even Vicchan. He was sure that when the flight would arrive, no Victor would come. Victor was gone. He was living in Russia now. Comfortably with his Maccachin...Yuuri lowered his face into his palms as tears began to fall full-fledged...Victor would be choreographing Yurio's next program and not his...Victor would..._

 _"Yuuri?" He heard Victor call his name. Was he imagining? He looked up, teary-eyed, red-faced, into a pair of blue eyes. Yuuri's eyes opened wide. He reached out to feel Victor's hand. Was the white-haired form in front of him real? Or was he an apparition? The touch felt real. "Why are you crying, Yuuri?" Victor questioned. "Victor, you didn't go back to Yurio?"_

 _"Yurio? What are you talking about and why are you crying?" Victor sat down beside him with Maccachin and looked at the younger boy, concerned. He knew Yuuri had anxiety and felt lonely. He should have taken his student with himself instead of leaving him to his devices. But what was the matter? What was the thing with Yurio?_

 _He looked beside himself. Yuuri's sobs had quietened. He was trying to rub his tears. "Yuuri, tell me", he asked, "what made you cry?"_

 _Yuuri looked up and said, "Nothing as such. I'm sorry for worrying you after making you come here and-"_

 _"What are you saying? Me coming here? You mean you were thinking about that again?"_

 _Yuuri didn't reply. Victor said again, "Were you honestly thinking about something related to me coming here to coach you being a time waste or something?"_

 _"Yes, I'm sorry..."_

 _"Ah. Don't apologize. It is not a matter of apologizing. Why would you think that?"_

 _"The flight was late and I thought that - I'm sorry - I thought that you wouldn't come back here. That you would stay back in Russia, coaching Yurio-"_

 _"You know I wouldn't do that. If I didn't want to coach you, I wouldn't have come here in the first place. And what is wrong with Yurio? Why are you talking about him? Why would I coach him? He has Yakov."_

 _"I don't know why but I kept thinking that you would like to stay back in Russia and coach him instead of me." Victor was going to interrupt but changed his mind. The other continued, "Yurio is a far better skater than me. I'm twenty four. He's only sixteen. And he can land salchows very well which I still have problems with. He doesn't think your choreography to be hard but I do. I have no problem accepting that I'm older yet weaker if I'm alone. But it is hard to to do so when you are coaching me. It feels like I let you down."_

 _"Yuuri..." Victor sighed. He understood the problem fully. And with a determination to solve it, he said, "Whatever you said right now was irrelevant."_

 _Yuuri remained quiet but brown eyes shot up to meet blue ones. Victor continued, "You are not weak. Nobody who knows you thinks you are weak, not even Yurio. I have mentioned this many a times before. You misunderstand yourself. See the facts this way - I started skating when I was 3. Yurio did too. We started training from that age. You skated from that age but started training only when you were twelve. That makes you two years his junior and nearly eleven years my junior as well. It doesn't matter whether you get gold or silver, you do your best, the rest will follow. And also don't you remember something, Yuuri? The quadraple flip. Only you and me are the ones who can land it successfully in competition. You have a lot of things to be proud off. Now is just the beginning. I want you to give your best in every competition from now on without thinking about the outcome. I want to go up against you at your best. Is that clear?"_

 _Yuuri had nodded, trying to process what Victor had had said. He wouldn't ever have so much courage in himself so as to take pride in his skating abilities but he could try and have some confidence._

 _Victor had smiled and had stood up. He had pulled Yuuri and Maccachin up in one energetic swipe, saying, "Let's go home. Mama must be waiting." With that three of them had left the airport for the station to take their train back to Hasetsu._

Now as they were going back to the same station, Yuuri smiled. Victor had insisted on taking him with himself to avoid any more panic attacks of that sort. At first, Yuuri was feeling like a burden but all the negative emotions drained out of him as Victor gave him an only-for-Yuuri smile. There was no reason to worry if Victor said that things were alright. They caught each others hands, their fingers intertwined and they walked away to meet their destiny at the Europeans and then at the Four Continents...

 **A/n – R & R…**


	4. Events! in Ostrava (part 1)

**Born for the Ice**

 **Events! in Ostrava (part 1)**

 **Hey guys! This is the new chappy…**

The plane touched the runway of Leos Janacek. Yuuri jolted out of his sleep. It took a real long time to get to Czech from Japan. He looked around to see Victor smiling. He had already collected their belongings and was waiting for Yuuri to get up. "Good morning, sleepyhead" Victor said patting the younger guy's head. Yuuri blushed and stood up. The Russian feather-head took his hands and walked down the aisle.

As they were about to walk out of the airport, they were met with Team Russia. Victor as usual jumped in to hug Yakov and the rest of the guys and shake hands with Mila and Lilia. The coach and the choreographer wore serious expressions; Yurio made a face; Mila and Georgi smiled. Even though Yuuri knew that it wasn't the custom in Russia, he bowed. Yakov's face softened. He didn't seem as disappointed in Victor as he looked. After a few minutes of catching up, they left each others' company and went on their way.

In the evening, Yuuri and Victor decided to do a round of sightseeing before getting rest for next day's practice. They wandered from street to street, visiting places that caught their attention.

Just when they were about to find a place for supper, Victor's eyes caught a mass of blonde hair that he would recognize anywhere. The owner of that particular hair was wearing sunglasses even in the evening. Victor called when the person walked into an audible distance. "CHRIS".

The guy whipped around. He was smiling. His face shone up furiously like thousands of candles. " Victor...coach Victor... Why didn't you call me, baby? Ah- Yuuri... How are you, darling Yu and Viknic?"

Yuuri blushed. Chris walked to them. Victor received his friend with a kiss on the cheek. Chris smiled and laughed excitedly.

"What's up, Chris? You usually don't look this happy." Victor asked, suspiciously. Chris gave one more toothy smile, for once his sex-voice making a disappearance, before revealing the cause, "I'm going to win the Europeans and you can't stop me, Victor". He said, happily.

"Why so much confidence?" Yuuri asked.

"Because I am also competing for love this time. I am following coach Victor's footsteps..."

"What happened, Chris?" Victor's eyes shone brightly as he asked that.

"He got a break from his work just during the Europeans. My Masu came to support me two times in a row. I will win." Chris said, looking like a puppy dog.

"Your who? Yuuri sounded surprised. Victor laughed and pointed at a man who walked up behind Chris and slung an arm casually around his shoulder. Chris introduced, "Yuuri, this is Masumi and Masu, this is Yuuri." Both of them bowed. Both Victor and Chris laughed and Victor said aloud, "So it is a custom to bow in Japan..."

Masumi smiled and introduced himself to Yuuri again but this time in Japanese, "Konichiwa, hajimemashite. Watashi no namaeh wa Masumi des'."

Yuri blinked and then blinked. Did a Swiss guy just chat in Japanese? The others were on the floor with laughter by then. "Yuuri, before you freak out, let me inform you that he is Japanese but stays in Switzerland. We live together, you know..." Chris explained, in the midst of the giggling feat.

Yuuri looked embarrassed for a moment but soon reintroduced himself in Japanese and started a conversation in the same language. Now it was Chris' and Victor's turn to look clueless. From what little they could pick up, they heard English words like 'boyfriend', 'sexy' or 'cute'.

Chris and Victor exchanged glances and Victor said, "Yuuri and I were out for supper. Would you mind coming supping together tonight?

"Not at all... Let's go and enjoy before we become best of enemies." Chris chirped in. Masumi and Yuuri nodded and followed an excited Victor and an equally excited Chris.

[2 days later]

The Ostravar Arena was buzzing with people. Everyone wanted to be experience the comeback of a legend. Victor was standing in the hallway, wearing the red Russia jacket. For some reason, Yuuri has gotten access to the backstage with a mystery id-card hanging from his neck. Most probably Victor had whined a little and had made puppy dog eyes which had made the staff give Yuuri a card and allow him inside.

Yuuri wasn't pleased with that. He didn't want to barge in but had been puppy-dogged to do so. So here was Yuuri, wearing a formal suit, advising Victor! Well, Victor had asked him for his advice as well and Yuuri said, " Do your best..."

| And next we have Christophe Giacometti, representing Switzerland |

Victor and Yuuri walked over in time to see Chris sending a flying kiss and winking to his significant other behind the barrier. They knew who it was. Chris was skating for him today. Things were going to be exciting. For the first time, Chris had someone to exactly dedicate his skate to.

Yuuri looked at Victor and was immediately taken aback. When had he seen Victor this happy before? Victor was finally looking relieved and probably didn't even see it himself. Yuuri suddenly knew it. Obviously, the excitement - the happiness... the feeling of being able to skate again. And then at this moment, Yuuri suddenly started pondering. How had he come so far in life? When he had walked away from Victor at Sochi, had he known that next time he would see Victor skate, he would be by his side, holding his hands and smiling!? Everyday Yuuri felt himself undeserving of this happiness without knowing Victor felt the same too. Anyways, his gaze and thoughts shifted back to the ice where Chris was about to undertake his giant quadraple lutz.

Something was fundamentally meaningful about Chris' program today. He had always been a star-performer but his programs had always been empty or just the surge to defeat Victor. Victor seemed to have noticed the change as well.

Trust Victor to understand something on his own! And next moment, what Victor thought and said, nearly ruined his Europeans. As Yuuri turned to his side, he suddenly saw a scared and tensed look appearing on Victor's face, something which he hadn't ever seen in Victor, replacing the happy smile. Yuuri's eyes widened and his hands involuntarily reached out to Victor. "What happened, Victor?" He asked. The said person flipped his head to his left. "Yuuri...", he sighed, "do you think I'm still considered as a formidable enemy? Will I be able to skate well? What if I am really out and will never be able to return again? Chris is skating like he doesn't want to defeat me anymore."

Yuuri felt like he was in some nightmare. He hadn't ever thought Victor Nikifororv could say THIS! And why was he asking him instead of asking his coach, Yakov?

But then he understood the matter. He was a legend. He took a year off to coach some random failure (Yuuri was really THAT humble). It was natural to worry about a good comeback. Suddenly he felt a need to stand by Victor. He took Victor's hand (an amazing show of confidence for him) and shook it, saying, "I don't know why you are asking me this instead of Yakov. But I think you should keep skating like you always do. You have to please all your fans." And next second he knew that he chose wrong words. Victor's eye widened. He turned serious, shook Yuuri's hands off and walked away to where Yakov was standing. No, Yuuri shouldn't have mentioned the words 'please' and 'fan' in the same sentence. Alas! There was no taking back what he said.

Chris finished his program. It was breathtaking. For all at once his program had nothing to do with sex. It was more of a _**'INNOCENT'**_ thanksgiving and fondness. And it seemed that everyone was taking coach Victor's advice seriously and surprising the audience. The audience was mesmerized - drawn into that feeling that was emanating from Christophe Giacometti for the first time. Even Chris' coach was looking surprised.

Chris would usually skate laps around the rink acknowledging the audience. There would be a shower of gifts and he would wink flirtatiously at every pretty or handsome face he saw in the crowd. Today was different. The moment the music came to the stop, he finished his ending pose. And as soon as he was able to catch his breath, he speed-skated to the barrier and threw his arms around a tall guy. The crowd went up in flames - the entire stadium filled with a deafening applause on seeing Chris' someone.

In the kiss and cry, as Chris and Masumi sat hugging each other and Josef smiled at the camera, the score that was announced was - 117.32!

Yurio's turn to skate the short program came. He skated to 'Tchaikovsky Piano Concerto 1'. The program was quite a good one in the first half. The step sequence was amazing as expected from the choreographer, the former Prima Ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet. The second half didn't have any problem as either except the failed triple axel. Yuuri was surprised. For him, salchows were harder than axels. But these dynamics most probably varied from skater to skater. Yuuri rarely missed an axel, even though that was considered to be the hardest jump. He landed the quad salchow one out of ten times. Yurio did the salchow with much ease and grace and that is what surprised him. But before he could start self-depriciation, his thoughts shifted back to Victor who would take the ice next. As exciting the thought was that he would see a known Victor perform intead of an unknown one, the fact that he had displeased Victor a few minutes back still unnerved him. He caught on to Yurio finishing his program. As he was done acknowledging the crowd, he turned to Yuuri and smirked before going towards the gate and moving to the kiss and cry with Yakov. |The score for Yuri Plistesky is 112.76|...

And finally came the most awaited performance of the day. Victor Nikiforov, the legend, the God of Ice was taking his position in the middle of the rink. He took his opening posture. And something immediately scared Yuuri. Victor had perfected his short program in front of Yuuri. This wasn't the playboy Victor he was used to seeing. Victor was looking as if someone had spanked him hard. And as the music started, Yuuri knew Victor's short program for the Europeans was going to be a disaster as he heard Yakov screaming from the sideline, "VITYA! THE MUSIC STARTED!"

 **A/n – Okay… till here now… Next chapter – Victor's skating…**


	5. Events! in Ostrava (part 2)

**Born for the Ice**

 **Events! in Ostrava (part 2)**

"VITYA!THE MUSIC STARTED!"

Victor jerked out of his thoughts. The music started? And Victor Nikiforov just missed it? Victor hurriedly listened to the music and caught on his steps. But his mind was closed off. He had his step sequence memorized. He executed it like a robot on mission. There was no life in the performance. He was focusing too hard - so hard that he wasn't even paying attention to his presentation. The program needed to be flawless. Skating a clean program and holding the audience's attention is all he wanted. His mind continuously kept thinking the same thing. He had to avoid mistakes. He knew that he often made mistakes but he covered them up so nicely that the audience or the judges were bound to consider them a part of the step sequence. That came from years of hiding his true self for his fans. Even Yakov, sometimes, didn't catch his flaws. Right now, mistakes had to be avoided at all costs. He was all of a sudden spiraling into a black hole of fear, anxiety and depression. If by any chance, anyone caught any blemished part in his program, it would again be blamed on the fact that he took a year off to coach Yuuri.

Victor wouldn't let Yuuri be the reason for his mistakes at all. Yuuri had had absolutely no part in making Victor opt to coach him. He had only skated an idol's program. Victor had been the one to rush over and get settled in Yuuri's house with the Katsukis.

The second half of the program was nearing. Victor's unusual anxiety was nearing its peak as well. He, being a legend, was anxious. How could he have had ever asked Yuuri to be calm? Victor came to his second jump in the program. A quad-triple combination. He sailed into the jump from a spread eagle. It was alright yet stiff. Victor wasn't feeling his usual flexibility as well. Nonetheless, he prepared for the next jump - the quad lutz. A more difficult one but he didn't flutz it. Then he moved on to the another round of lifeless step sequence. The muscle memory helped him get rid of any unnecessary faults. His face was purely blank and stoic. The last part of the step sequence was just some graceful moves across the ice to recover some of the breathe and the ending jump was a quad-triple combo into a flying sit spin. Victor went through them as if nothing happened.

He struck his final pose and then the unexpected weirdest thing happened. And yes, that happened! The entire crowd fell silence. As Victor could make out from the center of the rink - everyone was shocked. Not even the reporters were talking. The cameras weren't flashing. Time seemed to have stopped. Victor's brain short-circuited. Did he perform just that badly? Was his dance really that bad? Didn't the crowd want him back?

Suddenly he felt himself moving. He was feeling light-headed. He took a step forward. His steps shifted and all he saw before closing his eyes was the ice nearing him and what he heard was a familiar warm voice calling out to him, "VITYA! HOLD ON!"

* _Vitya?*_

/

 _"Vitya...Vitya...my boy...why are you so stiff? Relax..." It was spoken in Russian. The young five-year old looked around to see his mother, her silver locks falling beautifully over her scarlet red eyes. He rushed over to her. "Mama...am I doing wrong?" His mother lifted him up from the ice and held him to her bosom. "Nyet, eto kharasho ledyanoy prints...prosto sdelay eto krasivo" (No, it's alright my ice price...just do it nicely)_

 _The boy looked at his mother as she kissed her son and he said in Russian, "One day, I will be like you..."_

 _/_

"Vitya...Vitya...are you alright?"

Victor opened his eyes. He was somewhere in the stadium and many ISU officials and medics were around him. Yakov was calling him. Victor smiled. He tried to sit up but he felt an overwhelming tiredness. He leaned back against whatever was supporting him, his smile fading. He was still in his costume. It was making his skin burn. Where was Yuuri? Wait, what about the competition?

"Yakov, what happened to the competition? How much did I score?"

"You gave an extremely lacking performance and the score was only 85.96. You came fifth." Yakov said, without making eye contact. But the next moment Yakov had to turn his head to check the reaction. Oh no! Victor looked as if frozen. The colour and smile both faded from the cheeks. He was looking straight at the wall and no where else. Yakov was forced to request the medics to leave them alone. As they left, Yakov turned to Victor. The boy didn't break from staring at the wall in front and his eyes no emotions at all. Yakov tried to initiate a conversation but he stared on. They sat there in silence for entire five minutes until Victor closed his eyes and sunk back against the support slowly. He muttered a small "Yuuri, please" before he passed out.

Yakov almost jumped. He had handled all sorts of skaters ever since his retirement at the age of twenty nine. There had been hysterical ones, stereotypical non-progressive ones, disobedient ones and even silent ones. But not like this. He rushed over to Victor. Yakov knew something very well. He had handled Victor ever since he was six. The boy's mother died when he was only eight. The coach had seen so much potential in him as to take him under his care since then. They had a more of a father-son relationship than a coach-student. And his Golden Boy couldn't be replaced. He saw the same potential in Yuri Plisetsky as well. But for Yakov, however strict a coach he was, Victor would be Victor, the legend that Yakov had carved with his own hands.

Right now, things were slipping out of the hand. If Victor couldn't make a comeback, then everything would be useless. Yakov suddenly remembered a face - the face of a man who was standing in the hallway waiting for Victor to go out. Yes, Katsuki.

Yakov knew that it wasn't the time for showing pride. Victor needed something to get back on his feet and the coach was sure that only Yuuri could do anything to knock some senses into Victor. Yakov walked out. He was immediately met by the Japanese man who seemed to have been worrying his head off. "He is okay, Katsuki. He just -" Yakov tried to phrase himself in the politest tone he had ever used, "- needs rest. It would be appreciated if you keep an eye on him until the free skate."

Yuuri nodded hastily and went inside the room.

[At the hotel. Later that evening]

"Victor, are you awake?" Victor groaned as he heard Yuuri's voice. Yuuri was standing by the window, texting Phichit. He had just asked Phichit how to deal with someone in Victor's condition. And Phichit had given him real advice which, he knew, could keep problems at the bay. Now it was the wait for Victor to wake up.

The man in the bed, sat up and opened his eyes, groggily. He seemed to take in the surrounding and asked, frowning, "What are we doing here? Weren't we at the competition?"

Yuuri came over and sat down on the bed next to Victor's, making steady eye contact with his coach. "What?" - Victor asked.

"I need you to give me some true answers, okay? Don't worry about the match. It is gonna be all right."

Victor nodded. His mind was hazy enough to catch only half of the words. He nodded again. And Yuuri asked the first question.

"Do you have feelings for me, Victor?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Events! in Ostrava (part 3)

**Born for the Ice**

 **Events! in Ostrava (part 3)**

 **A/n - This chapter will have some fantasy-full figure skating legendary works of Victor Nikiforov. Those are NOT possible in real life because figure skating is NOT easy.**

"Do you have feelings for me, Victor?"

Victor was shaken awake. What just happened? His brain started registering the surrounding. He was Victor Nikiforov after all. It took him half a minute to catch on to everything excluding Yuuri's last question. He smiled shyly before sitting up and asking Yuuri in a sweet voice, "Sorry Yuuri, did you need anything?"

"Victor Nikiforov, I just asked you something. Answer that?"

Victor sighed, "You really mean that, right?"

Yuuri nodded. "So...Yuuri...it's hard to say it out like this..." Victor searched for words. But no words were enough to express what he felt except that centuries old confession sentence. And he took the courage and said it..."Sorry, Yuuri, I love you."

Though the question was asked by Yuuri, Victor clearly saw that the boy in front of him had short-circuited.

"Yuuri, you okay?" Victor asked reaching out, after they had shrunk into an uncomfortable silence. Yuuri suddenly stirred back and next moment he was in control like he was on the ice.

"Yes, I'm alright. But it isn't about me." Yuuri looked up with determination in his eyes. Victor met his and subdued himself from commenting. Two people couldn't control. If one was powerful, the other had to accept. That was the way of being peaceful.

Yuuri continued, "Victor, sorry for asking you that thing right away. But I will tell you everything." He walked over to the other bed. As he sat, Victor sighed and put his around the shorter form.

"What do you want to tell me, my Yuuri? You know what happened. I'm not in the best mindset now."

"First, you were asleep for the past eighteen hours. The medics said that it was out of shock. We will talk about this after the free skate. I know that you are tired and I won't take much time. So the thing was - I went into a panic attack when you collapsed..." Victor sighed and let Yuuri say, "I ended up calling Phichit. He managed to get rid of the attack. I asked him for some advice and he said that it would be the best if I managed to be honest with you. That question was a test. I've wanted to ask you that ever since the Cup Of China. I wanted to believe that something was there but a part of me kept saying that it couldn't be true. But now I want to ask the real questions, can I?"

"Yes" Victor nodded without understanding what was going on.

"Please, Vitya oh! Sorry Victor-" Yuuri stumbled upon his words.

"Call me Vitya" Victor's voice came out emotionless.

"Vitya, will you tell me why you looked so scared during the performance?"

"You won't be pleased to hear it."

"Not at all. I will be pleased if you tell me."

"You won't"

"I will"

"You won't"

"Why?"

"Because you are also a fan..."

"I'm your student as well. I won't hate you."

"Oh yeah? What about Victor Nikiforov's weaknesses?"

"You are a human being. What's wrong?"

"I'm not a God?"

"Vitya, I'm serious."

"Okay, then I will tell you but you won't be going and letting Yakov know all these."

"Sure..." Yuuri looked dumbfounded at the thought Victor sharing some information with him that he might not even share with Yakov.

"Okay. Let's start from the beginning. What are the flaws that you noticed in any of my previous programs?"

"Flaws? You mean mistakes, right?"

"Hm"

"Your programs can't have mistakes."

"Oh yeah? That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"Please..."

"Okay. Actually, if you learn my programs by heart, you will be able to see. I'm not talking about Stammi Vicino - Aria. You copied from me so we had the same errors. In reality, the programs I perform are a lot different from what I do in practice. With experience, I've learned to cover small mistakes so well judges can not tell. This is the reason behind Yakov's temper as well. He knows my programs and he thinks that I alter my programs on purpose. That's just one of my natural abilities. I'm always able to get a perfect score despite what happens. Major components don't change. But major mistakes can open your eyes."

"What?"

"Yes. My fourth year in seniors. I flutzed and that is when I understood that I could flip. One more interesting fact about me is that I have never lipped a flip."

Yuuri deadpanned. He switched the topic. He could hear all these anecdotes after the Europeans. Right now, the concern was Victor's problems and not his achievements.

"Victor, so what happened today?"

"I didn't make mistakes"

Yuuri's mouth opened wide and closed like a goldfish. He was unable to understand. Victor flashed a sympathetic smile and continued, "I focused on not doing any mistakes. I have never skated without flaws before. I'm not like all the other competitors out there who skate clean programs. That is why I was anxious. I couldn't make mistakes. After taking a competition off, if I couldn't make a good comeback, it would be bad."

Yuuri nodded. Being a frequent sufferer of anxiety, it seemed like he understood. All he said was, "But you messed up in the process."

"Yes" Victor sighed. "I got so worked up with the faults factor that I forgot my presentation. It came somewhere around forty to forty five, right?"

"Yes, the technical part was alright but I don't know if I'm qualified enough to say this but you looked kind of stiff."

"I know..." Victor sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Vitya, let's forget what happened. Let's think about what happens tomorrow."

"I don't think I can have a shot at the podium after what I did."

"That's not true"

"It is. However well I skate, I can't make it to the podium tomorrow."

"Then what is the problem with risking it?"

Victor looked up. His eyes started brightening, looking as if a child had seen jars of reachable candies. Yuuri smiled. Oh God! He smiled. Instead of losing confidence, he looked Victor straight in the eye, almost giving Victor a heart attack. He suggested, "You probably are rested by now. When you know you won't make it to the podium, then it won't hurt to surprise the audience or setting some astounding record."

"What exactly are you saying, my Yuuri?" Victor sounded wonder-struck.

"I'm saying that don't flutz in the free skate."

"Flutz? There isn't a lutz in the composition. I've decided to go with four quads. Toe-loop, salchow, loop and flip."

"Don't you see what I'm getting at?" A mischievous smile followed.

Victor smirked. "You mean what I'm thinking right?"

"Right" Yuuri smirked as well.

"Getting naughty, My Yuuri?"

"I learned from the best"

Victor sprang up and started tickling Yuuri. The tension in the air cleared and both went to the floor, rolling with laughter.

After at least five minutes of tickling and laughing, they came back to the talk. Victor spoke first, "So about what you asked in the evening."

"What about that?" Yuuri blushed.

"Are my feelings reciprocated?"

"I wouldn't ask if they weren't."

"Really?" Victor ruffled Yuuri's hair playfully. Yuuri's face tomato-ed more. Victor smiled and leaned in towards Yuuri. They met halfway and claimed each other with a shared, passionate kiss. And as they cuddled each other on the bed, Yuuri whispered in Victor's ear, "Tomorrow...skate for me, Vitya..."


	7. Events! in Ostrava (part 4)

**Born for the Ice**

 **Events! in Ostrava (part 4)**

 **A/n - I changed certain things in the previous chapter. Just to get the conditions a bit more tense. Sorry. I can't help editing if I find something wrong.**

 **... ;-L ^_^ ... This SHORT chapter is half inspired by Nathan Chen's performance in Pyeongchang Winter Olympics, 2018... ^_^**

"Skate for me...Vitya..."

Victor kept repeating the same thing to himself. Had the most handsome man in the world just asked him to skate for him? Victor was smiling goofily to himself for no reason. Yakov noticed that. As expected Victor banged into him because he was walking with his head in the clouds. Yakov shook him. "You okay, Vitya?"

"Perfectly, coach Yakov. I love you for sending Yuuri to me."

"He told you that?"

"Yes! He's my sweetest dearest chubbiest little sweetheart piggy!"

Yakov shook his head. What to do with this boy? Yakov knew that Victor's podium chances were almost nil. No need to scold him here. Yakov would ask Yuuri to make Victor work as much as Yakov wanted 'just-for-Vitya's-sake'. Yakov moved out of the way and let him make his way over to Katsuki who was watching group one's warm up. Victor went over and draped himself around Katsuki and that boy leaned back into the embrace. Yakov would 'wow' it if Yuri's turn would not have come. He turned and went over to the blonde boy to give him the last advice.

The free skate started...

Yurio took the ice first. Fluid body movement, good technical parts except the triple Axel and the quad toe loop, good presentation, Yuri got a nice score even though it wasn't as high as the grand Prix series.

After the entire group one, group two had four more participants. Michele, Emil, Chris and Victor. The audience went wild as soon as group two took the ice.

After a magnificent performance from Chris, Victor was the last one to take the ice.

He came to the gate with Yakov and Yuuri. The last advice was given simply as 'do your best' and Victor looked at Yuuri. It was Yuuri's turn to be confident. He took Victor's hand and kissed the ring and followed it up with a 'skate for me Vitya'. Yakov cleared his throat. Both of them blushed and pulled back with mischievous looks. Yakov was going to get a huge surprise in the course of few minutes and so was the entire world.

Victor skated laps around the rink and initialized at the center. His free skate was about fulfillment.

The music started. Victor began the program...

Next morning, the newspaper headline came...

 _ **Victor Nikiforov, The Living Legend On Ice, did it again : First man land all five quads in a single free skate with an unearthly program persentation...**_

Yuuri and Victor were in the middle of a heavy make out session in their room in the four star hotel when there came a knock on the door. They released each other and straightened their dresses before opening the door. Yakov came in. Victor blushed a little and stared at his shoes. Yuuri seemed to find the floor very interesting at that moment too.

"Whose idea was that?" Yakov asked, his voice implying no emotions. Victor's smile grew into a heart shape as he replied, "It does not matter. What matters is that I set a record again."

"So it was Katsuki's idea. Great! I thought I had at least one sensible person around..." The coach massaged his head to subdue the impending headache.

"Coach Yakov..." Victor whined in a hurt voice.

"Katsuki, have you got to say anything in this context?" Yakov asked, ignoring the puppy dog eyes and his whining.

"I-um-well-" Yuuri stuttered. Victor snicked behind Yuuri and pulled him into a hug. And Victor turned to Yakov to reply, "I know, Yakov. I should have asked you before I performed the lutz. But I wanted to surprise you."

"As if you ever ask me."

"But I have a serious announcement now."

"Hm?"

"Well, Yuuri and I are - like that." Victor concluded, bravely.

"Like that in the sense?" Yakov smirked.

"Lovers" Victor pouted at having to actually say the word.

"So?"

"Yakov, I want you to know this. Since you've been an international skater, I know that you are open-minded. But I wouldn't want others to know this because Mother Russia won't accept me."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Because you took care of me for so may years?"

"Okay. But both of you need to keep your private lives away and focus on skating. I don't want to see you getting silver again. Next time you should not lose to Giacometti nor get silver."

Yakov walked out and almost slammed the door.

Yuuri sighed. "I don't think he accepted us."

"He did. That is the best appreciation of something you can get from Yakov. He wants us to be happy I guess."

"And also to get golds instead of silvers..." Yuuri smiled and settled into the couch with Victor to continue where they had left off.


	8. The Life-Changing Incident

**Born for the Ice**

 **The Life Changing Incident...**

 **A/n - Sorry guys! But my initial idea of writing angst and reality is thrown away. The fantasy starts from this chapter. Things will become heavenly from here on! But do not worry - real life is never so less troublesome... *sighs***

Yuuri was really feeling odd. The day was exceptionally good for a normal mid-season day before Four Continents. He landed all his quads including the salchow. Victor was real high spirits from the morning. His own routines were showing an exceptional angelic beauty. Even the afternoon free-time pair skating didn't go wrong. Something was really too good about the day. As they were heading home from practice, Yuuri got a superstitious anxiety. Wasn't there always calm before the storm? If things were suddenly so good, something was sure to spiral down later on...

And Yuuri's superstition turned out right. Victor and Yuuri's life upturned that evening. Everything changed! Any sanity that Yuuri was holding on to in his crazily amazing life suddenly vanished. Everything changed! And that happened in the form of a little creature that Victor found on his evening walk with Maccachin along the coast of Hasetsu...

Yuuri was sitting in the living room, telling Toshiya about his plans to move to St Petersburg with Victor. Katsukis knew about his relationship with the Russian and were overjoyed to find their shy boy being in an actual relationship. Marie had warned Victor that dare he hurt her brother, she would immediately come to rescue.

As Yuuri was going to say about their time of move, a child's voice was heard in the hall. Marie was attending to the new guests so they didn't worry. However, a little girl entered the private residence area. A bark was heard in the hallway and Maccachin rushed in. She crossed the residence and ran to Yuuri. Yuuri scratched her under the year before leaving his dad and walking over to the little girl.

"Hello, dear, where are your parents?" Yuuri asked in the most customer-friendly tone.

"Parents? Papa?"

"Yes, papa."

The girl ran out of the room and returned with... Victor. She pointed at Yuuri and said, "Papa, he asked me to get you." Yuuri's eyes widened. Why did the girl bring Victor? Did she confuse him with someone? His brain overloaded with hundreds of questions and possibilities. Or did Victor...?

He felt his limbs go shaky. "Vi-Victor-", he faltered, "W-What did y-you d-d-do?"

Victor was going to say something when Yuuri's question made sense to him. "I didn't do anything,, Yuuri. No no no I didn't do anything at all. I like you and you only. I found her crying on the beach. I gave her my ice-cream and she started following me and calling me papa. I didn't do anything at all."

Yuuri looked at him like he had grown another head. He said in a voice full of shock and mild anger "Baka, what did you do?"

"What did I- wait. I did not kidnap her as well."

"I did not say that. What if her parents are searching for her now?"

Victor brought a hand to his chin. He thought for a moment before saying, "They won't search for her."

"Why?"

"As she said, her mother asked her to wait on the beach yesterday night. She gave her this piece of paper-" Victor showed Yuuri a slip of paper and continued, "-and left her. The note was in Japanese but she can speak in English. I saw her while walking on the beach. She was hungry and she was crying. So I gave her ice-cream and brought her here. Read this."

Yuuri took the paper from his hand and read it aloud, "Take care of her please."

"What? That note says that?"

"Yes"

Yuuri and Victor turned to look at the Katsuki elders who were staring. "What should we do, mom, dad?"

[At night]

Yuuri was sitting in his mom's room. "Are you sure, mom, we don't need to take her to police?"

"Yes, Yu-chan. We don't want to have police interfering with the child's life right now. Nor do want any commotion before the competition. We'll see that after you return. Then - she's abandoned. She doesn't know it yet. If the police is called, they will take her away. She will kept in an orphan house where she will have no one to trust. Here she has Vicchan at least."

Yuuri nodded, still unsure. Was it right to keep an abandoned girl in the house without anyone knowing. "But what if the police authorities come to know?"

"We will manage." Hiroko winked. Yuuri's anxiety disappeared. If his mother was saying something like that, he could be assured.

He smiled and left the room.

[In Victor's room]

The girl was asleep on the bed wrapped up in blankets. Victor was patting the girl's head and was softly humming something. Yuuri entered. "Yuri is sleeping, Yuuri."

"Yuri?"

"Her name is Yuri as well. She doesn't remember her surname. She is not Japanese even though the note was in Japanese. We have three Yuris now. Victor demonstrated with his three fingers and a smile. "She said she came from Canada."

"She said that? I mean - can she say that?"

"She seems to be six years old. She knows that she is from Canada. But it looks like she thinks she is still in Canada."

"Victor, what are we going to do?"

"As your mother said, take care of her."

"Do you see the complications at all?"

"Oh yeah! I do."

"The four continents are coming up. We'll be leaving for Gangneung in a few days. What will happen to her then?"

"We don't have an option. We have to take her with ourselves."

"Do you even know what you are saying?"

"Hm" Victor thought for a while and sighed.

"First we don't know what kind of backstory she has. Or what happened to her. Then we are not legally entitled to have her here. Our lives are very busy. We are competitive figure skaters. You are a coach on top of that. We have sponsorship duties and other things to do as well. We need practice. Even if we don manage to fit her in, we can not leave her here because my family will be stressed out managing a child along with the hotel. And if we want to take her, there are problems too."

Victor kept quiet and let Yuuri continue, "First she won't be allowed to get into a plane without a legal guardian. On reaching Korea, we have to get to the rink and practice. You have to do the job of the coach. I have to keep my focus on the performance. How are we supposed to manage?"

"Yuuri, listen to me. I understand, okay? But what do you think? We have other choices? I couldn't have left her crying on the beach alone. I don't want the police or the press to disturb us right now. We will take her to the ice castle tomorrow. She can play with the girls or she can be with me. Now, come here, my love."

Yuuri padded over, softly. He sat down on the bed beside Victor. Victor turned towards Yuuri and pressed his lips to Yuuri's. The kiss was full of comfort. Very soon they cuddled up on either side of Yuri and fell asleep.


	9. Occurrences! at Pre-Four Continents

**Born for the Ice**

 **Occurrences! at Pre-Four continents**

 **A/n - Weird domestic family stuff and fluff before the stressful Four Continents...**

Morning was hectic! Yuuri was sure that the peace and quiet in his house would never be there if Yuri remained. For some reason, he felt a tingling warmth about it. The child for some reason was calling him dad now. It was DEFINITELY weird. Things like "Dad, what are we eating?" "Dad, my shoe is small." (Marie had to rush out to shop some new clothes and other items for Yuri at that moment) "Dad, where are we going?" "Dad, why is papa's dog so big?

Yuuri almost avoided her half the time; until he took a break from practice and sat down beside Victor who was putting his skates on. He seemed to have noticed Yuuri's behavior. "Yuuri, why is it I'm seeing that daddy isn't paying attention to his daughter?" Victor asked, mischievously. He quoted the 'daddy' in such a way that Yuuri blushed red. **(if you know what Vitya implies as a second meaning...*evil smirk*)**

"What did you mean?"

"Do you have any problem with Yuri?"

"No. Sorry if I made you think that. Its just-" He said, hurriedly.

"Just?"

"I don't want to get attached to her. At one time or the other, the authorities will take her away. I don't want to think of that."

"Yuuri, to prevent anything like that from happening, I called Yakov today morning."

"Yakov?"

"Yes, I called him and asked him to make her a case like me. Yakov found me at a ice-rink in St Petersburg and took me in. He somehow managed to take me legally under his care. I asked him to help me with Yuri. I'm sure he will help us. I told him that I want to keep her with us. I really do. I want to-" Victor whispered something into Yuuri's ear which was enough to turn on his heels and get back to the ice again.

Just as Victor finished one round of his own practice, Yuuko came in with two excited girls - Lutz and Yuri. She pointed at the girls and said, "Axel and Loop slept off hours ago but these two just kept seeing your old practice videos. They even tried some of your choreography on the couch." Yuuri skated to her and took Yuri's hand. She immediately climbed in his arms with a loud "hi, dad". Yuuri smiled at her, tiredly. Lutz hi-fi-ed her from Yuuko's arms. "I think both of them would love to follow your footsteps." Yuuko smirked, uncharacteristically. Yuuri leaned down to Yuri, ruffling her brown hair, smiling, "So you want to skate, Yura-Chan?" The girl leaned against his chest without a response and fell asleep.

[That night]

Victor and Yuri were hunched over Victor's phone watching something. "You like this?" Victor asked her. She smiled and said, "This is my favorite."

Victor smiled at the cartoon she was watching. It was an anime - Pretty Rhythm. **(A/n - I don't own it. It is an actual anime... You can check** **this** **out)**

Suddenly, Yuri looked at something and said, "I want that, papa."

"Which one?" Victor thought that she was talking about some of the merchandise which were very easily available.

"That one" She pointed at Mia's feet. Victor looked intently for a second and the next second he was taken aback. He asked for confirmation, "That?"

"Yes. She wears it. I love it. I have it. Home. Bi-i-i-g white ice. Mama I go there. I do it."

It took Victor an entire thirty seconds to process her words. His eyes widened. This third Yuri was looking at Mia. And Mia had skates on! Yuri wanted to skate. What he deciphered from her speech was that she probably had an interest in ice-skating. Victor kept quiet about the matter. Time for surprises!

[Next morning]

"Yuuri, do we have that?"

"Most probably. I will ask Yuuko. For what do you need that?"

"You will come to know. So, see you at breakfast." Victor left the room after placing a light kiss on the half-asleep figure. Yuuri closed his eyes to complete his morning sleep.

After breakfast, Yuuri headed to the Ice Castle where Victor and Yura were waiting. Upon entering he handed the bag that he had gotten from Yuuko to Victor and started doing his own warm-ups. Victor seemed to have finished his warm-ups and first round of practice.

Victor took the bag to where Yura was standing. "Yura, dear, will you try this on?"

The girl look up and took the bag excitedly. As she opened it, she almost screamed in delight. A pair of black skates. She immediately threw off her shoes and started putting it on. Victor looked on in wonder. She knew how to put on a skate? Very smart...

Then she stood up. "Papa, I want to go there." She pointed to the ice. Victor picked her up and took off his skate guards and they moved on the ice. When they reached the center, Yura asked to be let down and as soon as Victor left her, she ran out his grasp and moved off. "Yura! You will fall if you go fast." Victor panicked and tried to get hold of her but she had skated off like it was the most natural thing for a child to do. And Victor gaped. HE didn't think that she would be able to skate without anyone's support. She skated a bit in circles for getting a good balance and then went off to the far corner. "Me show papa skate" She moved forward with one arm flung in the air and an impossible-for-six-year-old grace. She came to the center and made some circles. Then she held her leg up and did some step. Then some very cute hand and leg movements. She ended with two spins and took a posture with two arms flung towards 'papa'.

Victor was frozen. He came back to his senses only when a figure rushed past him and took Yura in his arms. Yuuri. He seemed to have witnessed the performance as well.

Everyone was too much dazed to have a proper conversation. They just grinned at each other. Victor kissed the little princess. Yuuri took his free pose and Victor went back to the barrier followed by little Yuri.

 _Yakov was definitely going to have one more legacy to deal with after Victor and Yurio..._


	10. Events! in Gangneung (part 1)

**Born for the Ice**

 **Events! in Gangneung (part 1)**

 **A/n - Sorry for the late update. My Language classes interfere with this so often. But I will try to update faster...**

 **One clarification... since there are three Yuris now so Yuri Katsuki will be called Yuuri according to Victor's long-drawn phonetics. Yuri Plisetsky will be Yuri and may alternate with Yurio. Yuri junior** _ **(let's see what I decide her surname to be *smirks evilly***_ **) will be Yura or Yuri. According to the scenes, they can be recognized.**

 **Warning - Be careful. Sensitive topics like child abuse ahead. Also Yura's grammar is problematic due to lack of education.**

As soon as they landed in Yangyang Airport, they were swarmed with reporters. At first, the reporters did not notice the small figure in Victor's arm. But all their focus turned to her as soon as she asked Victor to let her down. "Papa, Me want down." Her strange grammar caught their attention. Victor let her down. And there was no stopping the questions.

 _"Who's these girl?"_

 _"Why is she here?"_

 _"Why are Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki holding a child?"_

 _"Where is she from?"_

 _"Is she any of your relative? If so, why is she here?"_

 _"Have you adopted her?"_

 _"Who are her parents?"_

 _"When did you come to know her?"_

 _"Are you both in a relationship? Is she adopted by you?"_

 _"Did Russian government accept Victor Nikiforov's sexuality?"_

 _"Is this why Nikiforov stays in Japan? Because he is bringing up his child with Katsuki?"_

 _"Is Katsuki related to her?"_

All this stopped when Morooka pushed his way through the crowd. He asked some sensible questions about the upcoming tournament. After half a minute or so, he winked at Yuuri. Yuuri got the message. He said, "If you excuse us, please, we have a match to win." He looked at Victor who immediately understood the play and waved at the crowd with his sexiest camera smile. Yura seemed to understand something as well. She brought both her hands to her lips and blew a kiss. The entire group of reporters nearly fainted. Morooka smiled at the success of his plan and made way for the skaters to move. Yuuri whispered a small thank you and walked off.

The next three days were full of training and sightseeing. Yura didn't trouble anyone at all. She was quiet when the elders were talking. Unlike other children, she never cried outside Yu-topia. If she wanted something, she would quietly ask Victor for it. Whenever other skaters, namely Phichit, met her, she would be gifted many chocolates. She would smile and whisper a "thank you, brother". She always made sure to ask Yuuri before having any of the chocolates though. Her quiet attitude heightened when Yuuri or Victor had their rink-time. She stood by the rink quietly without making a single peep. Once, Victor found himself wandering why Yura didn't play like other kids. Or why she spoke so less outside Hasetsu. Or why she stared longingly at the ice? Little did he know that everything would be revealed on the night of Short Program.

The evening started well. The Gangneung Ice Arena was buzzing with people. The entire pack of pesky reporters were on move like wolves at night. Any prey skater was delicious enough for the live telecast and interview. The special dish of the day was - Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov flavoured with the brand new spice, Yura.

But as usual, even preys had their ways of self-defence just like crabs had shell. Yuuri and Victor armed themselves with evasive answers regarding Yura. It was no time for gossiping. They had to focus on skating and Yuri together. Media and press weren't required in that list.

The only good thing Victor saw in the situation was that Yuuri had utterly forgotten his anxiety in the midst of all these. Even in the Nationals, Yuuri had had those panic attacks. Taking care of Yura made him forget his own problems. On problem solved!

Group one took the ice after the warm-up. Phichit was in group one and so was Leo. Group One performed well. When the next group took the ice, there was an uproar. JJ VS Yuuri.

JJ's turn came after Guang-Ho. His ever self-confident self brimmed to live on the ice. He took his opening pose. The music began. His figure moved forward gracefully.

 _Now, I rule the world... And the starry sky spreading above..._

 _...I never give up even if the night should fall... Always do my best... I look in the mirror... The King smiles at me..._

"ITS JJ STYLE"

The signature pose ignited the audience. It seemed that everyone in the stadium was cheering for him and him only as if he was the Real King JJ.

Under ordinary circumstances, Yuuri would have trembled and spiraled down in the black hole. But now as the Eros costume hugged his slender figure gently, he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw Yura smiled, starry-eyed, "Daddy look very pretty pretty pretty."

Yuuri smiled and took her in his arms. As Victor came in looking for them, he nearly had a great-nosebleed. "Yu-u-ri, yo-ou look too-o-o sexy." He whined.

"Victor" Yuuri warned but Yura had caught it. She giggled, "Papa says a naughty word."

"Naughty?" Yuuri and Victor asked incredulously. She suddenly looked scared and sad at the same times. Victor saw that. He took her from Yuuri and changed the topic, "So how about we watch daddy's performance now. Let's go there."

"And we have the last skater to take the ice. Yuri Katsuki."

Yuuri took off after the last advice session. During the start of Eros, Yuuri did something new every time. Sexy smirk. Or a flying kiss. Or his killer licking of his lips.

This time it came as a wink. Victor almost got a heart attack.

"Wow, daddy is very pretty. I will pretty when I grow up too." Yura clasped her hands together. Victor smiled at her. As a coach, he was supposed to be checking Yuuri's mistakes. But he was watching Yuuri dazedly. To Victor, the stadium was growing hotter every second. If Yura wouldn't have been there, he would have pulled Yuuri out of the stadium, straight to the hotel bed, the minute Yuuri's program would have been over. 'Stop making impossible wishes' He told himself.

However, his wish to leave the arena was fulfilled in a sad way. Eros ended. Yuuri had performed the program perfectly. Not even one jump was flubbed. Not even the salchow. Recently, he seemed to get to better on it.

"Yuuri. It was a very good program." Victor congratulated, kissing Yuuri's sweaty forehead. "But looked too damn hot, dear." Before he could control himself, it was out of his mouth. Yuuri's eyebrows shot up a sign of warning. Victor bit his tongue, making Yura giggle. "Papa says a weird word again."

Victor had to cover up somehow. He coughed embarrassed. "Where did Yura learn that these words are bad?" He asked her.

"Sir always say Mama those. She told him those were bad words and he not use them with me."

"Who is sir?"

"Sir lives in my house. He hit me hard. He gave me this brown thing." She rolled up her sleeves. And what Yuuri and Victor saw, made them gasp. Yuuri's eyes filled without warning. Those were scars. Most probably from whiplashes. Whip? What was going on? Who did these? Hundreds of questions rushed into his mind. His panic attacks were on the verge of arriving when suddenly anger came over him first.

"What are these?" Yuuri whispered, furious. Before she could reply, a bunch of reporters headed over to them. Victor saw the danger. He took authority and said, "Love, finish the press conference now. Yura let me roll back your sleeves. We will talk when we are back in the hotel."

Yuuri looked at him. He saw something in the ocean blue optics that made him rub his tears. He nodded and scurried to the interview. Victor adjusted Yura's clothes and both of them walked to the press conference to catch up with Yuuri."

 **A/n - Chapter was a bit hasty. Sorry. I hope that I will be able to get the next chapter out sooner.**

 **Next chapter will be a bit angsty, it seems.**


	11. Story! of The Life

**Born for the Ice**

 **The Story! of The Life**

The hotel room was filled with a sounds of sobbing. Yura was finally coaxed into talking about her past life. And it was awfully terrible. At first, Victor doubted that it would be an wise decision to let Yuuri hear her talk when the Free Skate was only a day away. Yuuri had insisted on hearing it. And she had answered all the questions that they asked her.

What Victor could understand from her jumbled sentences was that the 'sir' personality was probably her father or her mother's romantic partner. He did not like Yura. She was treated badly in the absence of her mother and was made to cover her injuries. It was not understandable whether her mother knew or did not know about the abuse part of her life. Whoever this 'sir' was, he wasn't a sane person, Victor concluded. Or he wouldn't try to touch such an innocent girl as Yura. But the real shock came when Yura mentioned the next part.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Yuuri asked. Yura was sitting on his lap now, her head against his chest.

And what she managed to say with her broken speech and gestures devastated them. "He hit me her and here and here and he take me in my room and-" Victor's eyebrows went up in alarm at where her speech was going. "- He take my-" She held her skirt and tugged at it. "-And he did- mama say I not talk about before I grow up - he took my-" She pointed to her clothes again "-he pulled and - his hand- I hurt- in me - something big-" And as she was about to try saying something more, Victor suddenly burst in with, "Yura, it is bedtime now. No more stories." He tried to keep a fake smile plastered on his face, though his eyes were brimming with tears. Taking Yura in his arms, he put her on one side of the bed and tucked her inside the bedding. It took her tired mind a couple of minutes to fall asleep. And then Victor turned to Yuuri.

Oh no! Yuuri was staring off into the space. His eyes were fixated on the wall in front of him. And the look? Victor never wished to see it again. The look was pure horror. In a fraction of second, tears appeared as well. Victor felt giddy. Now what?

"Yuuri, love, calm down." He wrapped his arms around the other boy in a comforting way. He, himself, was feeling wrecked. "We don't have to talk about it now if you don't want. We'll talk later. We'll find a way out. Besides, Yura is with us now. No one can harm her now. I won't ever let anyone do anything bad to her. Yuuri, let's get some sleep now."

Yuuri's sobs quietened. "You promise that nothing will happen to her, right?" He asked; his eyes showing a desperate need to be assured. Victor felt his heart tear into shreds, seeing that look on Yuuri's face. He never wanted to see Yuuri this way anymore, thus he reached out to him, stroking his jet black hair, reassuringly. "Sure, Yuuri, I promise, I will do everything to keep her safe, just trust me..."

...

[Some hours later]

Both the Yuris were finally asleep, peacefully. Victor crept out of the bed. Sleep was far away from him. A strong dose of caffeine was needed. So that he could think everything out clearly and then rest.

He got out the coffee-maker. When he finally got the coffee done, he sat on the love-seat beside the window. The moonlight was streaming in through the glass, giving the room an unearthly atmosphere.

Victor sipped from the glass. Warm coffee refreshed his mind, letting him think clearly. All of a sudden, he felt something. His entire life of twenty eight years, floated around in his mind clearly. The prettiest lady of all times, his mother. She looked as if she was the Goddess of Ice. She had been a good mother. She had taught him to skate. Even through their poverty, she had gotten him skates and all the necessities to skate. He had had a happy childhood up till the age of eight. Then she left this world. He didn't understand anything about his mother's death then. He thought that she must have gone somewhere. When he came back from the rink that fateful day, all the neighbours were there in the house. They didn't answer his questions but asked him to pack up his belongings. At night, when all the people started leaving, his mother was nowhere. He felt lonely and hungry, when one of the people from the many unknown ones, gave him food. It was Yakov! He didn't know him back then as one of the best skating coaches in Russia. Then the rest happened like a dream, not a good one, not a bad one. Yakov took him to his house and let him stay with him and Lilia. He never came to question anything. He was just hopeful that he would see his mother again, until, he was fifteen and Yakov told him the happenings of that fateful night. His mother was no more! At first, he had refused to believe it. He felt totally heartbroken.

With time, the pain grew dull. He hadn't seen his mother for so long that it was no more a gripping pain; just a sore acceptance.

The thing that had helped him to actually bear it was skating. He had started working harder to numb the pain. Contrary to all the thrilling stories that he had told the press, his life was empty. It was just - skate, eat, sleep and again get back to skating. He had kept that up for many years. The only things that had been good were Maccachin, the first few medals and the few personal friends like Chris. He couldn't count how many times Yakov had asked him to take care his personal life. (More on the lines of screaming these out - "JUST WHY WON'T YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND AND SPEND YOUR FREE TIME WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN GIACOMETTI AND THAT DOG OF YOURS?") Victor had more often than not thrown his advice in the drain.

Everything had changed when he saw Yuuri skate to Stammi Vicino. Nothing could stop him from flying straight to Japan. And from then on, his life had changed to a very exciting one. He had been gladly welcomed into a loving family. Yuuri had indeed gotten a stand at the podium with his help. He hadn't come to Japan to start a relationship, even though they was what the fans thought. He had come to help and fallen in love, just like any other normal person. Alas! Had he ever been considered normal? It was only Yuuri who accepted him for what he was - only Yuuri who told him to just be himself. And it was obviously normal to have feelings for someone so cute and accepting. Yuuri had also returned him to skating which he had welcomed back with a gold in the Nationals. Yuuri had himself won gold at the Japanese Nationals. Victor was so proud.

And then came Yura. Victor was really unsure what to make of the situation. An abandoned child, molested at a very fragile age, came into his life. Victor has seen many dramas but real life was really not that good, was it? Yura came just out of nowhere. He had to be the one to find her!? And she had to call him and Yuuri papa and dad!? He was having mixed feelings about that. It was almost like starting a family with Yuuri, which he had greatly looked forward to to happen in the future when they retired from skating. Not this soon. There was really no other option than taking care of her and sending her off to some orphanage to lead a lonely life. The second one, Victor wanted to make sure, should never be even considered. But what to do with the present situation? Yakov would take care of the paperwork to get her under their care. That was just how much he trusted his guardian and coach. And Yuuri? He would have to do something to make sure he wouldn't worry about the things of the past and do the free skate well. He would talk to Yuuri in the morning. Yura? Well, she would be staying with them and would lead a comfortable life. He; no, they would take care of Yura.

As Victor finished sorting out his thoughts, he felt the power of caffeine to keep him awake was declining. The sleep part was taking over. He glanced over at his watch. Three o'clock in the morning. He kept down his cup and walked over to the bed. He laid down quietly beside Yuuri and cuddled up to him. And sleep took him to the land of dreams...


End file.
